Her Ninja Way
by V-R-Ka
Summary: Pemilik suara-suara itu terus menduga, sementara ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi ninja yang diakui dengan caranya sendiri.[Written for 1stCheerforTenten]


Her Ninja Way

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

For 1stCheerforTenten

Summary: Pemilik suara-suara itu terus menduga, sementara ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi ninja yang diakui dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

* * *

Tersenyum, tatap mata mereka, jangan gugup, dan jangan biarkan nada bicaramu goyah. Keempat hal itulah yang selalu Tenten tanamkan di dalam kepalanya setiap kali ada yang menanyakan keadaannya setelah kepergian Neji. Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Desa Konoha kalau Hyuuga muda nan jenius itu sangat dekat dengan rekan tanpa marganya.

Hampir dua dasawarsa berlalu, hari ini ia masih merasakan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan itu saat kembali dari Laboratorium Penelitian Senjata Konoha. Gulungannya terisi dengan kunai dan shuriken dalam jumlah besar. Tak lama lagi tahun ajaran baru di Sekolah Ninja Konoha akan dimulai, akan banyak orang tua dari murid baru yang memenuhi tokonya. Dan pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Ah, orang-orang pasti menganggapnya sudah gila, tersenyum sendiri di jalanan.

"Dia, kan? Murid perempuan Gai?"

"Kasihan, semua teman dekatnya sudah memiliki keluarga, dan lihatlah dia. Masih saja berkutat dengan lempengan besi dan baja itu."

"Aku tahu cinta pertama itu tak mudah dilupakan, tapi apa dia masih waras? Bertahan selama ini, padahal ia tak dapat apa-apa untuk itu."

Suara-suara itu seperti musik penyambutan baginya di jalanan Konoha, dan ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mendengarkan itu semua kemudian membiarkan semuanya berlalu seperti angin.

Ia masih punya tujuannya, menjadi seorang legenda dengan caranya sendiri. Meski saat ini semuanya terlihat datar dan tak menarik, ia yakin waktunya pasti akan tiba.

"Bibi Tenten," seorang anak kecil menyadarkannya yang saat itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ah, dia sudah berada tepat di depan tokonya. Tenten menoleh ke arah datangnya suara kecil tadi dan mendapati Inojin, anak Ino dan Sai menatapnya penuh minat.

Tenten membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada replika Ino itu, "iya, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau kesini sendirian." Ia menunggu jawaban Inojin sambil membuka pintu tokonya, "ayo masuk, terakhir kali kau kemari, lukisan _Bashōsen_ -mu belum selesai, kan?"

"Un, Shikadai sedang ke Suna, sementara Chōchō sedang pergi bersama ayahnya." Anak lelaki itu mengangguk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten yang lainnya. Ia mengikuti Tenten ke dalam toko, kemudian duduk manis di atas kursi yang memang disediakan untuk pelanggan, sementara si pemilik toko langsung berjarlan ke balik counter dan mengeluarkan hasil perjalanannya.

"Jadi, Shikadai dan Chōchō tak bisa main bersamamu hari ini. Oleh karena itu kau main kesini?" Ia menata kunai dan shuriken-nya di dalam wadah kaca berbentuk kotak.

"Aku juga ingin minta tolong pada bibi." Jawabnya pelan.

Tenten memandanginya penuh minat sembari tangannya dengan terampil menuangkan teh untuk tamu kecilnya. "Minta tolong apa, sayang?"

"Aku menghilangkan salah satu kunai-ku." Ia menjawab pelan-pelan. "Tolong ukirkan nama di setiap kunai-ku." Ia membungkuk dengan cepat.

"Astaga, bibi kira kau kenapa. Tunggu sebentar, taruh set kunai-mu disitu. Bibi akan menyiapkan peralatannya dulu."

Tenten mengerjakan permintaan Inojin dengan serius, sementara Inojin mengamati sang bibi dengan kanvas dan kuasnya. "Bibi cantik," cetusnya tiba-tiba, membuat Tenten spontan berhenti untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, masih kecil tapi sudah pandai berkata seperti itu." Ia membalas celetukan Inojin dengan mengernyitkan hidung.

"Ibu juga bilang begitu," ia kembali pada kanvasnya dengan ekspresi khas anak-anaknya.

Tenten hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pembelaan Inojin. "Nah, ini. Bibi memberi simbol khusus di semua kunai-mu." Ia menunjukkan gambar kuas kecil, yang menggambarkan hobi anak itu padanya, yang disambut anak itu penuh semangat.

Binar di mata Inojin sangat jelas kalau itu, membuat perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. Mungkin suasana tokonya terkadang sunyi, namun senyum anak-anak lain yang serupa senyum bocah lelaki di depannya saat menerima senjata pertama mereka, jauh lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Anak kecil itu membungkuk dan mengantongi senjatanya. "Dengan begini, aku tak usah takut senjataku tertukar." Ia mengemasi tasnya.

Iris cokelat Tenten terus mengikuti kemana Inojin bergerak. Apa suatu saat ia bisa menyaksikan anaknya sendiri yang kegirangan saat mendapat senjata?

"Bibi, terima kasih. Toko Bibi memang tempat terbaik untuk mengisi waktu." Pamitnya sopan.

Tangan Tenten terulur untuk mengacak rambut Inojin penuh sayang, "terima kasih juga sudah menemani bibi."

Tangan kecil itu menggenggam tangan Tenten, hangat. Sangat hangat hingga ia merasa napasnya tercekat, "Bibi jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku jadi tak tega untuk langsung pulang." Ujar Inojin dengan bibir dimajukan, lucu.

Tawa Tenten meledak, bukan karena kelucuan Inojin. Tapi karena ia menyadari betapa transparannya perasaannya saat ini. "Maafkan bibi, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan, dan sampaikan salam bibi untuk ibumu, ya." Tukasnya pelan.

"Tentu saja, sampai nanti, Bi. Aku akan datang bersama Shikadai dan Chōchō. Mereka pasti juga ingin ukiran seperti ini di senjata mereka." Sahutnya sebelum berbalik dan bergegas menuju toko bunga Ino.

* * *

Tenten menggosok telapak tangannya, membuat keranjang belanja yang bergantung di lengannya bergoyang. Dingin udara kali ini mampu menembus sarung tangannya, dan ini bahkan belum menjelang sore.

Tatapan orang-orang masih sama padanya, bisik-bisik itu pun tak jua reda. Tapi kali ini, ada suara nyaring saling bersahutan menyelinap ke indera pendengarannya.

"Bibi Tenten memang pandai soal senjata."

"Kata ayah, Bibi Tenten bekerja untuk pembuat senjata."

"Bibi Tenten juga sangat mahir dengan senjatanya. Guru Moegi pernah bercerita kalau saat masih menjadi _genin_ , Bibi Tenten pernah menghadapi orang dewasa seorang diri."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya, kau tak hadir saat itu. Guru Moegi mengawasi kami praktik melempar kunai."

"Aku ingat, aku ingat, Guru Moegi juga bilang kalau Bibi Tenten selalu bisa mengenai targetnya."

"Waaaaah, hebat. Aku ingin seperti Bibi Tenten saat besar nanti."

Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat itu. Pembicaraan tiga murid akademi itu membuatnya seakan terlempar ke masa lalu, saat ia mendeklarasikan kekagumannya pada Hokage Kelima. Ia memandang ke angkasa yang kala itu terhalang tumpukan awan. Apakah ini jawaban dari tujuannya itu?

* * *

End


End file.
